Lifeknow
For every single day in my life I´ll write down a song, an advice and a quote. This is the ultimative collection... 2010 SDE = Short Diary Entry Mai 30. Sunday *'Song:' The Climb - Miley Cyrusthumb|350px *'Advice:' "If you don´t know, how to go on, ask your loved ones..." *'Example:' That´s what I did, when I didn´t know, how to organize the project week... 31. Monday *'Song:' The Flood - Katie Melua *'Advice:' "If you can´t take the option you want, just try another..." *'Example:' I had to phone Blue in England and it didn´t work, so I tried it over Sally... June 1. Tuesday *'Song:' "Come With Me To My Castle" - Aria from Don Govanni *'Advice:' "What terrible happened in the past, can even influence us now..." *'Example:' A bomb from the 2. Worldwar exploded in my hometown, I was afraid... 2. Wensday *'Song:' "Flinch" - Alanis Morissette *'Adivce:' "Don´t be angry about things you know, don´t really matter..."thumb|301px *'Example:' I was angry because of a 3 - in art (in this time, my marks were never under 2) ... 3. Thursday *'Song:' "Chior Of The Prinsors" - ? *'Advice:' "If you don´t do your work properly, it will pay out later..." *'Example:' I didn´t learn any Math yesterday and had to learn 2 hours today... 4. Friday *'Song:' "Chocolate Tamashii" - Matsuura Aya *'Advice:' "There´s a difference between the love of to characters and two real people..." *'Example:' Hilary and Leon were angry at me, because I made them play a couple in our "Princess travells through time" - Movie. 5. Saturday *'Song:' - *'Advice:' "A day starting good, can still end bad..." *'Example:' I had fun with Ann, Judy and my older younger brother, continuing with the "Princess travells through time" - Movie, but in the late afternoon, half of my family was ill. 6. Sunday *'Songs:' "Simle" / "22" - Lily Allen *'Advice:' "A day starting bad, can still end good..." *'Example:' I slept very bad that night, but had fun practising "Happily Ever After" with my project week band. 7. Monday *'Song:' "Two Bare Feet" - Katie Melua *'Advice:' "Never promise anything, you actually don´t want to promise..." *'Example:' My mum made me an offer and took it back, after My Older Younger Brother complained, and she noticed, that the idea had been a bad one anway. 8. Tuesday *'Song:' - *'Advice: '"Difficult problems can be solved easily, if you just listen closly..." *'Example:' It turned out, that Alice and Annet actually had no time to record "Happily Ever After" with us, later when I calculated the time again, it turned out they had time. 9. Wensday *'Song:' - *'Advice:' "Difficult Problems can be made easily, if you don´t listen closly..." *'Example:' It turned out, that Alice and Annet really had no time to record "Happily Ever After", because they would still have school that very day. (How the hell, shall we do it, without them??????? Mum, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 10. Thursday thumb|271px --- 11. Friday --- 12. Saturday *'Song:' "Don´t Speak" - No Doubt *'Advice:' "Do things when you have to, don´t wait until the very last chance!" / "Allthough a topic might not look interisting at first, but it could, if you look closer!" *'Example:' A mistakes everyone does. Always... / My older younger brother discovered that Matsuura Aya´s J-Pop isn´t that bad... 13. Sunday --- 14. Monday --- 15. Tuesday --- 16. Wensday --- 17. Thursday --- 18. Friday *'Song:' "This Time Tomorrow" - Marit Larsen *'Advice:' "Hard work is only paid out in movies and books..."thumb|290px *'Example:' Hell, I´ve worked so much for the project week, we finally finished, after a lot of problems and today were our video should have been shown, they file didn´t work somehow!!! 19. Saturday *'Song:' "Ghost Town" - Katie Melua *'Adivce:' "Say it, if you want or don´t want something!" *'Example:' Don´t need to give one, I guess... everyone understands this! 20. Sunday *'Song:' "Outta Space" - Venetain Princess *'Advice:' "You should plan important things early!" *'Example:' Ann had problems organizing her birthday, because she started inviting people one day before... 21. Monday *'Song:' "Womanizer" - Venetain Princess *'Advice:' "Don´t hide your hobbies or whatever you´re fond of..." *'Example:' I found it somehow embarrasing and hid from my mother, that I watched Venetain Princesses video´s... (Well, they´re partly exaggerated, but nothing to bee ashamed of! - I k-n-o-w!) 22. Tuesday *'Song:' "Our House" - Madness *'Advice:' "Don´t try to change nature, it´s impossible, accept it as it is..." *'Example:' I HATE IT to be on the rag... :( 23. Wensday *'Song:' "I´ve Learned To Walk Alone" - Joana Zimmer / "Good Bye Natsuo" - Matsuura Aya *'Advice:' "Every terrible person will leave your life one day..." *'Example:' Juhuuuuuuu, sry... that was german... Liam is leaving our class and our school! I LOVE this day!!! :) :) :) 24. Thursday *'Song:' "Waka Waka" - Shakira *'Advice:' "Be careful, winning once, doesn´t mean winning always..."thumb|326px *'Example: '''Germany very closly bet Ghana, well, it was 1:0, they played pretty bad this year, i don´t think they´ll get far, allthough I hope so... 25. Friday *'Song:' - *'Advice:' "Don´t tell a stranger to much about yourself..." *'Example:' "I chatted on ICQ and finally managed to do exactly that!" 26. Saturday --- 27. Sunday *'Song:' "Alice Underground" - Avril Lavigne *'Advice: "Buy yourself a good laptop, than you are independent from the computers of other members of the family... -.-" *'Example: '''I NEED one... 28. Monday *'Song: - *'Advice:' Look 12.06.10 the first advice... it´s the same for today... *'Example:' "Need to clean up my room..." July Unknown Dates Following... Thursday *'Song:' You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift *'Advice:' Don´t imagen something too much, before you get there, it mostly is... completely diffrent! *'Example:' I thought that aunt Kathleen´s place would look diffrent... (Wasn´t too bad though) *'Place I´m Staying At: '''Kathleen´s House Friday *'Song:' Uninvited - Alanis Morissette *'Adivce:' Most games are about luck, not about talent... *'Example:' Ghana lost against Uruguay very closly, allthough they played better! *'Place I´m Staying At:' Kahtleen´s House Saturday *'Song:' Batonga - Angélique Kidjo *'Advice: Foreboding doesn´t make the future clear... *'Example: '''I thought Germany would loose against Argentinia: They didn´t! *'Citation: -''' *'Place I´m Staying At: 'Kathleen´s House Sunday *'''Song: Just Like Heaven - Katie Melua / Song For Sopie - Aura Dione *'Citation:' "I´m going to by myself a pizza Maradonna... there´s nothing on it!" - Unknown *'SDE:' Kathleen and me went to a Max Ernst Museum, she later swamm a little in a lake and I continued "Septimus Heap 5 - Syren". Later that day, I must have started "T.O.T.A.R.L.O.S. or L.A.E.W.S.". *'Place I´m Staying At:' Kathleen´s Home Monday *'Song:' On The Road Again - Katie Melua *'Citation:' - *'SDE:' I went to an big art museum with Kathleen and we ate ice cream in the city. I slept bad (I went to bed at 1:00 and woke at 7:00). *'Place I´m Staying At:' Kathleen´s Home ... 11.07.10. *'Song:' Like A Bullet - Stefanie Heinzemann *'Citation:' "Rachel´s favorite movie?" - "Mozart in China!!!" *'SDE:' (Incomplete) My older younger brother played "Age" in the moring... *'Question: '''Who is Elton John? - A singer from the 70´s / 80´s. 15.07.2010 *'Song:' You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift *'Citation:' "Please don´t say: Fascinating, now!" "Okay, it´s interisting!" McCoy - Spock - Star Trek (TOS) *'SDE:' Lazy Day... my older younger brother and me, we watched TOS and Shrek 2. We´ll celebrate my younger younger brother´s birthday tomorrow, allthough it´s not his real birthday... mum and dad have been invited to a party on the day, his real birthday is - I didn´t like to lie to my younger younger brother in this case (Because it´s so important to him...), but it´s one day earlier, he won´t complain. *'Who´s on your mind today?:' Guess who! - Pointy ears... :) Unknown Date (Last Day in Beliga???) *'Song:' Funhouse - P!nk *'Citation:' Southamerika! - My Older Younger Brother *'SDE: I didn´t sleep well. We cleaned the house and later went to a resturant by bike. *'''Dream: Kathleen owened a little castle, which she wanted to give to her son: Henry. She wondered, if she also should get a housekeeper to look after the castle and I had to encourage her and explain why she needed one (Henry wasn´t reliable at all in the dream and couldn´t have looked after the castle). *'Who´s on your mind today?: '- *'''Place I´m Staying At: '''House in Belgia August 18.08.10 *Song: A Happy Place - Katie Melua / You Learn - Alanis Morissette / Traveling - Utada Hikaru *SDE: We only had 6 lessons school, my best friend wanted to eat pizza with me after school... than she changed her mind... *Person I Thought Most Of Today: Pointy Ears... -.- *Person I Hated Most Today: Our Chemistry Teacher *Dream: I searched endlessly for Spock in a big shop, which als included a kinder garden. I only found a wrong one... -.- *Citation: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 September October November December 2011